


Late Nights

by nyghtmare



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Atlas CEO Rhys, Blow Jobs, Choking, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Hyperion CEO Handsome Jack (Borderlands), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtmare/pseuds/nyghtmare
Summary: It had been a long day and Jack just wanted to get some sleep, but sleep is soon the furthest thing from his mind when an unexpected visitor shows up.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Late Nights

The insistent ringing of the doorbell echoed throughout the silence of the penthouse, and Jack followed the noise half wary and half annoyed. At this hour it could only mean one thing: something catastrophic must have happened and whoever was bugging him was going to lose their friggin’ head.

Irritated, he stabbed in the door’s code into the panel next to it harder than necessary as he braced himself for the worst. A small cable popped out, scanning his eye, and a moment later the large panels of the door slid apart with a muted hiss.

Before Jack could even register the figure at his door, eager hands reached up and pulled him close – one hand tangling in the front of his sweater, the other resting on the back of his neck as a pair of warm lips covered his own in silent greeting. It wasn’t hesitant or tender – it was demanding and rough, and Jack could scarcely find a second to breathe before Rhys was crowding him further, nimble tongue tangling with his own. 

Jack’s mind was reeling. He broke the kiss – or attempted to as the other man’s lips were relentless in their pursuit – and blindly tapped in a key sequence to close the door as he slowly navigated them backwards into the penthouse. His free hand rest on Rhys’ lower back, but they didn’t make it far. Not two seconds later, Jack’s back connected with the wall of the foyer with a dull thud.

Rhys paid it no mind. In fact, he seemed completely unaware of their change in surroundings - his fingers working their way down the front of Jack’s sweater with a single-minded focus as his lips trailed down to find the pulse point in Jack’s neck. He sucked on it softly, lavishing the area with his tongue, and Jack threw his head back with a groan.

“Jesus, pumpkin,” he muttered, bringing a hand up to roughly tangle in the Rhys’ hair. A sharp jolt of excitement trailed up his spine and he felt his dick stirring, his pulse quickening. “Hello to you too."

Rhys smirked against his neck, coyly trailing fingers down to Jack’s belt line. “Hello Jack,” he purred, warm breath ghosting over the wet skin of Jack’s neck, Jack shivered. “Do you want to talk, or would you rather fuck?”

“Flew all the way from Promethea for a booty call, huh babe?” Jack was grinning as a hand dropped to squeeze Rhys’ ass. “Miss me that much?”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Shut up,” he growled, and then he was kissing Jack again, pressing him harder against the wall and demanding his oxygen, his space, his full attention. His hand dipped down further between them, squeezing Jack through his pants. “I missed your dick.”

His desire was infectious, his haste damn right sexy, and Jack could not deny him. Heat surged through him, and he was all too aware of the desire swelling inside him, his body responding to the younger man’s eager advances. Their lips met again - hungry and desperate - fuelled by their growing need for each other.

Rhys’ tongue swiped along the seam of Jack’s lips before delving inside when they parted, greedily exploring the warmth of the other’s mouth before Jack’s tongue joined his. Their tongues brushed together, and Jack could taste him.

He groaned, the sound muffled by Rhys’ lips.

Rhys’ hands dropped, agile fingers working Jack’s belt and pants open with feverish intent and he sighed through his nose when he finally got them open. He broke the kiss, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their lips before he swiped it a way with a flick of his tongue.

His gaze met Jack’s.

Jack’s breath caught in his throat as fingers teased their way into his pants. He held Rhys’ gaze as he pushed his growing arousal into Rhys’ touch, letting the other feel just how affected he already was and those devilish fingers squeezed him back.

“Rhysie,” he breathed out, groaning lowly.

Rhys dropped to his knees, retracting his hand as he tugged Jack’s pants down just enough in the front to free the man’s impressive cock. Jack wasn’t even fully up yet, but Rhys was going to change that. He leaned in, sliding his tongue up the hot flesh from the tip to the base before kissing a wet trail back down. His hands stayed curled in the fabric of Jack’s pants.

Jack slid his fingers into Rhys’ hair, fighting to suppress a shudder. A wave of arousal surged through him and he couldn’t stop the curse that left his tongue. His cock throbbed in Rhys’ grip, twitching hard. “Good boy, show Jack how much you missed his dick.”

Eyes locking onto Jack’s, Rhys’ fingers curled around Jack’s shaft, slowly stroking the length. His lips wrapped around the head and his tongue rolled over the sensitive skin swirling over the quickly swelling flesh.

Breath catching in his throat, Jack could feel himself growing under Rhys’ touch, that wet tongue dragging over him and he shuddered lightly. His eyes were trained on Rhys, caught in that mismatched gaze.

Rhys began taking more of Jack in, his hand stilling on the base while his tongue ran along the hot flesh, lavishing every inch. His eyes fell shut as he began bobbing his head, shallowly at first, but he took more and more in with each movement, lips stretching around the thick girth.

A soft groan left Jack’s lips. His fingers carded through Rhys’ hair before coming to rest on the back of his head, an encouraging touch. He couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched himself filling those greedy lips. Heat surged through him making his toes curl. “Good boy, such a good boy for me, Rhysie.”

A moan left Rhys’ throat that travelled up Jack’s cock. He leaned forward, taking more of Jack’s cock into his mouth and Jack groaned out Rhys’ name as he felt himself hit the back of Rhys’ throat, sliding down into that tight heat. Rhys barely even flinched.

Jack swore under his breath, head hitting back against the wall. “Rhys,” he groaned out. “Jesus, I—” He swallowed thickly, resisting the urge to rock his hips as Rhys swallowed around. “Jesus, kiddo, I should keep you here,” he growled, breath catching as Rhys swallowed around him. “Fuck that pretty mouth of yours whenever I get stressed.”

Rhys pulled back, dragging his teeth lightly along the flesh as he went before pulling off with a pop. “So why don’t you,” he purred, or tried to, his voice already raspy from Jack’s cock. His tongue flicked over the tip, swiping away a drop of pre-cum. “Fuck my mouth, Jack.”

Fingers tightened in Rhys’ hair, drawing a moan from swollen lips as his head was tilted back, forcing him to look up at Jack. He parted his lips, letting his tongue roll out as those lust darkened eyes pleaded up at Jack.

Jack shuddered. The sight was almost enough to make him cum, and his breath caught in his throat. His free hand gripped his cock, squeezing it as it twitched in his hand. He ran the tip over Rhys’ tongue, teasing it against Rhys’ parted lips before he pushed inside, groaning as wet heat swallowed him again.

He kept the pace slow and shallow at first, enjoying the sight of Rhys before him, eyes shut, cheeks hollowing out as he sucked him down. It was a sight that would haunt him on those long nights alone until he was fucking his own fist and writhing in bed an empty bed.

Jesus, the man was hot, so friggin’ hot.

Jack’s impatience won out. His hips pushed in deeper, faster, desperate for more. He fucked into his mouth, fingers tightening in Rhys’ hair as he pulled his head down onto his cock. He could feel the drag of his cockhead against the back of Rhys’ throat. “Mm look how well you take my dick, like you were made for it.”

Drool escaped the corners of Rhys’ mouth, tears matting his eyelashes, but he continued to hungrily swallow Jack’s cock, tongue laving over the hot shaft, cheeks hollow as they sucked.

Jack felt tension curling in his gut, the pleasure and heat growing. If he wasn’t careful… If he didn’t stop… He opened his mouth, but all he could do was moan, feeling himself get closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, Rhys’ hands gripped his hips, stopping him. He was already pulling away. Rhys opened his eyes, meeting Jack’s dark, mismatched gaze as he pulled off his cock. His lips were red and swollen, leaving a trail of saliva between them and the head of Jack’s dick. His tongue swiped it away before he kissed the tip.

It felt like he’d been dosed in ice water the second Rhys pulled off. He let out a frustrated grunt, missing the heat already, but Jack could have sworn he died because the sight before him was surely enough to kill him on the spot.

Rhys paused to wipe his mouth with the back of his flesh hand before he leaned in again. “I need you,” Rhys whispered, kissing down the Jack’s length again, nuzzling it. His hair mussed, cheeks tear stained, and lips red.

Jack smirked, another shudder passing through him with the jolt of excitement racing down his spine. He tugged weakly at Rhys’ hair and the other man stood immediately. He captured Rhys’ lips as they stumbled further into the room, barely paying attention as they fell onto the couch together, Rhys straddling his thighs.

“I need you,” Rhys whispered again, quiet words almost swallowed up by Jack’s greedy lips, but he heard them. He heard them loud and clear with the flood of heat the flowed through him.

His hands slid up Rhys’ thighs, fingers dancing over the arousal straining against the fabric. He pressed the heel of his palm against it, felt Rhys grinding into his hand as a loud moan was swallowed between their lips.

But then Rhys was pulling away just as quick and Jack’s head was reeling. He leaned forward, involuntarily seeking Rhys’ lips even as the man pulled away, climbing to his feet, and Jack was already missing the weight of him in his lap.

“Stay here,” Rhys said, despite Jack’s protest.

“Where are ya goin’?” Jack asked, but his words fell on deaf ears as Rhys disappeared into his bedroom. He slouched back against the couch before deciding to distract himself by shrugging off his sweater, grateful he’d already removed the other layers. He settled back, fingers curling around his cock as he waited, stroking himself idly.

He didn’t have to wait for long.

Rhys stopped in front of him, holding out the bottle of lube which Jack took with a smirk. Rhys busied himself with finally freeing himself of his own clothes, too impatient to wait, and the desire was contagious.

Jack popped the bottle open, squeezing a generous amount into his hand, but he was barely paying attention. His eyes were glued on Rhys. He tossed the bottle side carelessly, before dropping his hand to his cock. His breathe hitched as the cool gel touched his heated flesh, but it warmed quickly as he touched himself.

Rhys dropped his pants, underwear sliding with them and his arousal sprang free the second they slipped off. Jack’s mismatched eyes watched, darkened, and burning with desire.

“Fuck,” Rhys gasped out as Jack tugged him forward. He fell to his knees, straddling the Jack’ thighs. Their lips met instantly, all heat and desire, but it didn’t last long before Rhys was frustratingly pulling away _again_.

“I need you inside me _now_ ,” he breathed out, eyes pleading, and Jack couldn’t resist him if he tried.

Jack’s hands slid up Rhys’ thighs, brushing over hips before his palms slid down over Rhys’ ass. He gave a quick squeeze before letting his fingers wander, intending to tease Rhys’ hole, but they met silicone and a grin split his face. “Rhysie, babe, _kitten_ ,” he purred. “You shouldn’t have. I’m gonna fuck you so hard that toy won’t fit after.”

Rhys smirked, sliding his flesh hand up Jack’s chest, teasing the hair he found there as his metal one gripped the couch behind Jack. He groaned as Jack teased the toy inside of him before finally slipping it out. “Fill me, handsome. Show me what I’ve been missing.”

“You are going to be the death of me,” Jack breathed, feeling the heat surge through him again. He tossed the toy aside, teasing a finger around Rhys’ hole. “Lean back.”

Breath catching in his throat, Rhys did as asked.

Rhys braced himself, both hands back on Jack’s knees, legs spread. It wasn’t the best position, but it left him completely exposed and Jack was far too worked up to care as he guided himself to Rhys’ hole. Rhys began pushing himself down on Jack’s cock, breath catching in his throat, impatient and needy, and it was driving Jack wild. Too wild to even tease.

Jack watched as he slid in, slowly at first, but the lube eased the process and he couldn’t help but watch himself spread Rhys open. The toy had barely done anything. He groaned deeply. He released his own length, letting Rhys do the work as he slid his hand up, brushing his fingers over the other’s balls and up his shaft, spreading the remainder of the lube on Rhys’ dick.

Rhys sank down on Jack’s cock only stilling once he was fully seated on the older man. He sighed the second Jack was fully inside him, sighed like he’d finally gotten relief, satisfied to be stuffed full of Jack. His head fell back as he rocked his hips slowly.

Gripping Rhys’ hip with one hand, Jack slowly stroked Rhys’ cock with the other, trying to distract himself from the tight heat around his dick and the growing desire—no— _need_ to fuck into Rhys. His hips rocked, but he waited for Rhys to lead.

Gripping the Jack’s bicep with his flesh hand, Rhys slowly began to move on Jack’s cock, pulling himself nearly off before he’d drop back down again, hips rolling. The pace started slow, but it didn’t take long to increase—an aching need in both of them fuelled by too much time apart.

The older man groaned, gripping Rhys’ hips as he began thrusting up to meet Rhys’ movements, watching himself slam into the tight heat. He swore again. All coherent words dying on his tongue, turning into moans as Rhys moved.

Rhys bounced in his lap, his hand resting back on Jack’s knee, using it as leverage as he rolled his hips with each movement. His head was thrown back, eyes shut, lips parted as he groaned in pleasure, taking what he wanted from Jack, moaning out Jack’s name like the most beautiful song Jack had ever heard.

The sight made Jack shudder.

Jack leaned in, pulling Rhys closer as his lips trailed up the other’s neck, teeth grazing over skin. His hands slid from Rhys’ hips down to his ass, kneading the flesh beneath his fingers. His tongue flicked out, following the trail of a bead of sweat back up Rhys’ neck.

“Jack.” His name rolled from Rhys’ lips in a breathless groan and the younger man’s hand left his knee, gripping Jack’s shoulders instead. He paused to rock his hips, driving Jack mad with lust before he was bouncing on his cock again.

Jack bit down on the warm skin of the Rhys’ neck over the tattoo hard enough to draw a gasp from Rhys’ lips before soothing it with a swipe of his tongue. He sucked roughly at the skin, making sure it would bruise, claiming Rhys as his.

His hands slid up over Rhys’ back, fingers brushing over the shallow dimples he found there before tracing the curve up his spine. He could feel the muscles dancing beneath his fingertips and instantly regretted not pinning Rhys down so he could watch him writhe as Jack fucked into him.

Rhys slid a hand down to Jack’s chest, fingers splayed as he firmly pushed the other back against the couch. Their gazes locked briefly as he gripped Jack’s shoulders again, using them as leverage to pick up the pace, but his head flew back again the second Jack struck that spot inside him that made him see stars.

“Look at me.”

Rhys shuddered, but he didn’t look down right away. His head thrown back, hips rolling as he bounced in the older man’s lap. His hands gripped Jack’s shoulders, nails digging into soft skin. A low groan torn from his lips followed by a curse as Jack snapped his hips up.

“Look at me, kitten,” Jack growled, voice near breathless. His hands slid down again, squeezing Rhys’ ass as he bucked his hips up, sending Rhys falling forward against him. Rhys had been so impatient, so desperate.

Rhys’ hand shot out, gripping the back of the couch as he finally looked down into the other’s eyes through heavily lidded eyes of his own. He snaked an arm around Jack’s neck, his movements still steady. He clenched around Jack as he pulled nearly off, drawing a deep moan from the Jack’s lips.

“Fuck,” Jack breathed out.

He couldn’t take it anymore. He snaked an arm around Rhys’ waist, holding the man close as he quickly changed their positions without pulling out. Rhys gasped in surprise as Jack pressed him down into the couch cushions.

Rhys’ legs wrapped around Jack’s waist as he began slamming into Rhys’ tight heat, desperately chasing after the pleasure. “Jack,” he moaned out. “A- _ah_ , please… _please_ …” He spine arched up off the couch, cybernetic arm thrown back and gripping the arm rest so tight, Jack was sure it would rip—not that he cared, he’d gladly buy ten more couches just to hear Rhys moan his name again.

Jack braced himself with one hand beside Rhys’ head. His other hand teased up Rhys’ chest, fingers curling around Rhys’ throat. A smirk tugged at his lips as Rhys pushed up into his grip with a whine, and Jack’s hand squeezed, thumb applying pressure to the artery to starve Rhys of oxygen.

A choked out moan left Rhys’ lips. His eyes fluttering shut as he pushed up into Jack’s grip. His flesh hand gripped Jack’s bicep and his hips rolled down on Jack’s cock, meeting his thrusts with sloppy movements.

He arched and writhed beneath Jack, gasping for air every time Jack released his throat to keep him from passing out, but the second the grip tightened again, choked moans escaped. His heels dug into Jack’s back, eyes rolling back in his head.

“J-J-…Jack!” he choked out. “Harder.”

Jack complied.

His eyes wandered over Rhys’ face, flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, reddened abused lips parted as delicious sounds escape. Jack shuddered. His hand slid between their bodies, fingers curling around Rhys’ weeping cock and he pumped the shaft in a firm grip.

“Rhys, kitten...” A breathless groan. The pleasure was growing, heat spreading through him. He was getting close, he could feel it, the muscles tightening in his abdomen and he knew Rhys was getting there too.

Rhys had grown more vocal, movements sloppier as the desperation for release grew. “Fill me,” Rhys groaned out, voice raspy. “Fuck, Jack, please… please… fill me.” His words were broken by choked out gasps of pleasure.

There was a tearing sound as the couch finally ripped in Rhys’ grip, but it was the furthest thing from Jack’s mind as Rhys slipped over the edge. He freed the younger man’s throat, wanting to hear every sound as Rhys screamed his name, his cock spilling thickly over Jack’s hand and heavily onto his own stomach and chest.

The sight was too much.

Jack gasped, cursing as his own orgasm crashed into him. White hot pleasure flooded through his veins and he came hard, spilling into Rhys’ greedy body with a loud moan, Rhys’ name slipping from his lips breathlessly.

His hips gradually slowed to a stop as they both road out their release, and he lowered himself onto Rhys’, nuzzling into the man’s neck in a completely blissed out state. Silence filled the room as their breathing slowly evened out.

They laid there for a while, content to hold each other until the lure of sleep began to tug at them both. Jack finally slipped out and climbed to his feet. He carefully picked up his completely boneless partner with a smug grin, and headed for the bedroom.

Turns out, late night visitors weren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment and let me know you if you liked it!


End file.
